Home, Sweet, Russia
by ShiniRoza
Summary: This is a story about Rose and Dimitri visiting Russia to tell his family that he's a dhampir again. If you like fluff, then come on in! *Post Last Sacrifice*
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! ENJOY AND REVIEW! 

Visiting Russia

Chapter 1 

Me and Dimitri were sitting on a plane headed to Russia, to see his family. The Guardians hadn't bothered to tell the Belikovs that Dimitri had turned back into dhampir, so, me and Dimitri had decided to tell them.

I had slept most of the plane ride and I just woke up. Dimitri had one arm around my waist and my head was resting on his chest. He stroked my hair absentmindedly and stared at nothing. He looked deep in thought and I asked, "What are you thinking about"? He looked down at me giving me a small smile.

"Just wondering what my family is going to think of me"

"Dimitri, your family loves you, trust me, in the short time I was there it was obvious".

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Roza". I could tell he was thinking about what I had said. "So did you like my family?"

"Yeah, your mom is really nice", I rubbed my stomach, "A great cook too".

Dimitri chuckled, " Yeah, did you try her special bread? It's my favorite."

"Delicious", I declared.

"You probably got along with my sisters".

"Yeah", I said remembering Viktoria, "Sort of".

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

" It's nothing" I said, not wanting to upset him.

He fixed me with a stern look "Rose". I sighed at his old 'mentor' attitude.

"You know, you're not my mentor anymore". He crossed his arms waiting for me to finish. I sighed, "Fine".

"Well, when I first got there me and Viktoria got along really well, she introduced me to her friends and all. But then one night….." I told him everything, the dress, Rolan, the club and how he had flirted with me the moment Viktoria's back was turned. His arms grew tighter around me with every word I said. "So", I finished, " I left Baia on Abe's offer". I looked up at him, " Do you think I did the right thing?"

" Of course, Rose, I just can't believe that Viktoria would do that".

" I think she thought that Rolan really loved her, just don't ask her about ok? She's probably heartbroken as it is". He looked down at me and smiled,

"You're always so considerate, Roza. Fine, I won't ask Vika about it". I looked at him with a worried look on my face and bit my lip.

"What's wrong"? Dimitri asked.

"She's probably still mad at me, isn't she"? Dimitri shook his head with a rueful smile on face,

" No, Vika's never been one to hold grudges, one time we had the _worst_ fight and she was the first one to apologize".

" I don't know, she was pretty upset".

" She'll be fine, don't-" the rest of his sentence was drowned out as the voice of the flight attendant came over the speakers.

" Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing in Moscow in 10 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts."

Dimitri smiled at me "Ready, Roza? I'm going to show you that Russia isn't the 'Arctic wasteland' you think it is". I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Comrade" I said, deciding not to mention the fact that I had already seen how beautiful his homeland was. "Let's go"!


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT ITS SORT OF A FILLER! LUV THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 2

Dimitri held my hand as we walked out the plane door. The first time I had come to Russia, I'd had a hard time finding my way around. He looked down at my hand, tightly gripping his and gave me a confused look as we walked through the airport.

"Why" I asked "Are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how you managed here, _alone"._

"Trust me", I said "I got lost about 50 times". He just shook his head.

"Let's go then".

We got in a taxi headed to Baia. As we went there Dimitri pointed things out for me. As we got into the countryside though he started to grow quiet. I realized he was still worried about seeing his family.

I turned to him, "Dimitri do you want me to go first"? He nodded,

"If you don't mind"?

" I'll talk with them and then I'll call you over, okay"?

" Thanks".

I started to recognize the town and apparently Dimitri did too, because a smile started to spread on his face. We started to near his house and Dimitri told the driver to stop here. We got out and I told Dimitri to stay here. I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Olena stood on the other side.

"Rose"?

Riddle: A cowboy comes to town on Friday and stays for 3 days then leaves on Friday. How does he do it?

I'll advertise your story (or your fav story) if you are the first person to get it right!

Luv,

HersheyRoza


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all characters…. Even though I wish I did :P**

"Hey, Olena".

Suddenly, she flung her arms around me, "Oh, Rose we were so worried! We thought something had happened you!"

I was surprised and happy that Olena had worried so much about me, it also made me guilty that I hadn't let her know that I had left.

"I-I had something important to do."

"Did you come to visit us again?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, sort of. I brought someone with me though. Olena…" So, I went ahead to explain how Dimitri had been turned back into a dhampir, by the time I was done her jaw was dropped to the floor and her eyes wide. "Olena, do you trust me?" she nodded, incapable of speech. "Well, then I need you to trust me on this and to stay calm, I would never let anything happen to you." She nodded again.

I nodded to Dimitri to let him know he could come over. He walked forward, hesitantly. I leaned forward and grabbed his hand pulling him in front of the doorway. "Here is Dimitri."

"Dimitri?" she whispered.

"Mama, it's really me." His voice sounded strained and almost desperate, like he needed her to believe that he was himself again. He reached out to her and she fell into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Dimka, it's really you, it's really you." He hugged her back just as tightly.

They pulled back as we heard footsteps behind us and Viktoria appeared in the doorway alongside us. She saw me first and her eyes widened and something -regret?- flashed across her face and suddenly she had me pulled in a bone-crushing hug.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about Rolan and all the stuff I said! I didn't mean any of it!"

I was overwhelmed, "Hey, it's ok." Dimitri just looked at me with an 'I-told- you- so' look on his face, I just rolled my eyes at him over her shoulder, and pulled back from Viktoria's hug.

"Why are you still standing here? Come inside!" she grabbed my hand and turned around to pull me inside but instead, she ran into her big brother.

"Hey, Vika."

Viktoria took one look at him and yelped. I decided I better step in. "Viktoria, it's ok. He's a dhampir again."

"How?"

So, I explained all over how Dimitri had been saved by Lissa. "Viktoria, look at him, he's standing in the sun. Look at his eyes, they're brown not red."

She peered at him closely and asked, "Dimka, is it really you?"

He nodded, "It's really me." He said, quietly. And with that she flew into his arms, Viktoria didn't cry, she just hugged her brother tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"You've grown up so much, Vika."

She pulled back and lightly punched him on the arm, "You come back from the dead and that's all you have got to say?"

He shrugged "It's true."

Olena smiled. "What are we doing still standing outside? Come on in."

Olena disappeared into the hallway to find Karolina and we were left standing in the living room. Dimitri dropped our bags (which he insisted on carrying) on the floor and looked around at his home and a big smile spread over his face.

" I am going to see my room, okay?"

Viktoria squirmed, "Well about that Dimka …. –" She was saved by Karolina running into the room.

"Dimka!". Olena must have told her what had happened because she flew into Dimitri's arms. Karolina didn't cry as hard as Olena, but she shed a few tears. She pulled back and poked him sharply in the chest. "Don't you ever do that again, Dimitri Belikov!"

Dimitri laughed. "I couldn't really help it, Karolina." They stepped back and Dimitri said again, "I'm going to go to my room." Then before Viktoria could say anything, he hurried off into the hallway.

Viktoria counted under her breath, "1…2…3."

Right on cue, Dimitri shouted "Vika, what happened to my room?"

**VA trivia question: In which book do they meet Jill?**

**First person to get it right, I'll advertise your story (or your fav story)!**

**Luv,**

**HersheyRoza**


	4. Chapter 4

** So sorry for the late update! Review please! :)**

Chapter 4 

"Vika, what happened to my room?" I walked over to Viktoria's room with Viktoria trailing nervously behind me. Dimitri was standing in the doorway with his arm's crossed. I pushed in front of him and had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

Dimitri's old room had been painted a bright shade of pink with flowers on the tapestry. On the bedside table there was a picture of her and Nikolai smiling.

I smiled and walked over to the table and picked up the picture. I looked at her over my shoulder, "Finally, realized how crazy he was about you, huh?"

She smiled at the picture, "Yeah we're dating now."

Dimitri wasn't interested in our girl talk however, "Viktoria, what happened to my books? And what about all my John Wayne movies? Wait- did you throw them out?" I had to stifle a laugh at the frantic tone in his voice.

"Chill out, Dimka. I put all your cowboy stuff in the guest room." He gave her a small glare when she said 'cowboy stuff' but he let it go.

I elbowed him lightly in the chest. "See, comrade? It's all good."

Karolina walked in the hallway then "Why don't you three come into the living room, Rose and Dimitri can tell us what happened in detail."

We walked into the living room with Dimitri still grumbling something under his breath in Russian. We sat down on the couch with my head resting on his chest. I sighed "Here we go." So I explained everything from when me and Lissa ran away to when she got crowned queen. I had no qualms about telling them about my forbidden relationship with Dimitri, but I left out _certain_ things like the cabin and the hotel room. By the end of it I was feeling pretty tired.

I yawned and traced patterns on Dimitri's chest while he answered questions in Russian. He chuckled at my yawn and looked down at me. He stroked my hair and said almost teasingly "Tired?"

"A bit."

He gave me a rueful smile, " I know that tone. Admit it your exhausted."

I groaned "Fine, I'm exhausted, okay?" He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I pounded on his chest, "Dimitri, put me down! Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can't walk."

He sighed, "Fine." He set me down gently. All this time the Belikovs watched our little banter with amusement.

Olena smiled at us, " Rose is right though,"

"Ha!" I said poking Dimitri in the chest.

"You should get some sleep." She finished.

**Fill in the blank: _"You forgot my first lesson, never __**

**_Winner gets an ad of thier story (or fav story!) and thier bio advertised (or your fav author!). If you don't want your bio advertised let me know! :)_**

**_Remember it's the first right answer!_**

**_Luv,_**

**_HersheyRoza_**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in Dimitri's strong arms, somehow I'd adjusted myself to human and Russia's time difference.

Dimitri always managed to wake up before me and today was no different. I turned around to face him and was greeted with a soft kiss. "Morning, Roza."

I smiled, "Morning, Dimitri. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I thought we could go for a walk around Baia, I'd like to see it again. "

"Good idea, and we still haven't seen Sonja yet." Since Sonja had come late from work, Olena had convinced us to go to bed and see Dimitri's older sister in the morning.

We got up and walked into the kitchen holding hands, we let go when Sonja came flying into Dimitri's arms.

"Dimka!" and that was all I understood, because the rest was a string of rapid Russian. Unlike Viktoria and Karolina she cried freely, letting the tears fall down her face. She let go of Dimitri and pulled me into a hug. "Rose! I was so worried, I thought something had happened to you! Are you okay?"

I smiled at her being so worried, "Sonja, I'm fine I just had …some business to take care of." Dimitri glanced in my direction when I said that, but he didn't say anything.

I pulled back and Dimitri came up behind me and rested his hands on my waist. " Sonja, your son is beautiful." It was true, Sonja had her baby when I left. It was a boy named Aleksandr who I nicknamed Alek.

Sonja smiled "Thanks, Dimka! Why don't we sit down, you're probably hungry."

I nodded "Starved."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "You're always hungry though."

"You're one to talk, Belikov." Dimitri just shook his head not gracing my answer with a response.

We sat down to breakfast and Viktoria asked, "What are you doing today Rose, cause-"

Dimitri cut her off and said "I'm taking Rose for a walk to see Baia."

"No fair! And anyways, I already showed Rose around Baia."

Dimitri gave her a knowing look. "If you showed Rose around Baia you probably just went to the mall."

Viktoria (maturely) stuck her tongue out at Dimitri. After breakfast we headed upstairs and I took a shower and got dressed.

When I came back out Dimitri was sitting on the bed with a box beside him. He had something in his hand and he was smiling at it. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's that Dimitri?" He quickly put the picture behind his back, but not before I got a glimpse of it.

"It's nothing, Rose." He said.

"Is that what I think it is, comrade?"

"No."

"Oh, I think it is." And I quickly snatched the photo out of his hands. As I ran downstairs I looked at the picture and laughed, it was a picture of Dimitri all dressed up marrying a doll. I ran into the living room and Dimitri tackled me onto the couch.

"Rose," he begged "Please give it back." He made another snatch for it but I held it out of his reach.

"No way! This is the perfect piece of blackmail!" I said.

Dimitri tried another angle, still on top of me, he gently stroked my cheek. "Roza, please give it back."

I nearly gave in but I held back, "Nope." He sighed, realizing that it was hopeless.

"Fine. But don't show _anyone._"

I gave him my most innocent look. "Of course not."

He narrowed his eyes, not buying it. "I mean it, Rose."


	6. Chapter 6

I stuck the picture in my pocket, I had plans for it.

I walked back into the kitchen and Dimitri grabbed my hand, "Let's go."

"Ok."

"Be back for lunch." Olena called out to us.

"No need to worry about that! Rose will probably drag me back." Dimitri replied. I punched him in the arm.

"Very funny, comrade." He chuckled.

We walked outside. "Where are we going, Dimitri?"

He smiled. "The park. We can take a walk there."

Last time I'd been in Baia I hadn't had a chance to go to the park, Viktoria had told me it was really nice there. Me and Dimitri walked hand in hand, taking in the sights. The trees were tall and soaring. The leaves were turning gold and red just in time for fall. Ahead of us there was a playground and I could hear kids shrieking and laughing.

Suddenly I had an idea. I turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri?"

"Rose?"

"Wanna race?"

Dimitri looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You want to race? You know I'm going to beat you?"

"Nu-uh. We'll start at this tree and go up to the playground. Deal?"

He nodded, "Deal."

We got in our positions. "Ready? Set? GO!" Dimitri shouted. I started running at my fastest pace, me and Dimitri were neck and neck. I speeded up a little bit, I was just a hair in front of him. I reached out to touch the slide when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me around. I turned back around just in time to see Dimitri reach out and touch the slide. He turned around and faced me, giving me one those rare smiles (one that would have melted me if I wasn't so mad at him).

"Dimitri! Cheater!" I called out to him. I turned around and crossed my arms. I felt Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. I wasn't really mad at him anymore, I just wanted to see what he would do.

"Roza, don't be mad." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I wanted to crack but, hey, I was Rose Hathaway.

Suddenly he scooped me up, bridal style. I huffed and turned my face away in his arms. He leaned down and nuzzled my cheek, "I'm sorry" he whispered."

I couldn't help but smile, "Fine, your forgiven."

He gave me one of those heart-stopping grins,

"I love -" He started to say when he was cut off by a shrill shriek. He set me down and buried his face in my hair, "Please don't let it be her." He said into my hair.

"Dimka!" I saw a pretty blonde Moroi running over to us.

Dimitri leaned down and said in my ear, "Please don't punch her, as much as you may want to. Trust me, I wanted to too."

"Why would I –" I was cut off when someone pulled Dimitri into a hug, _far _too long for my liking.

She started saying something in Russian and I had a feeling it was flirty.

" I haven't seen you in a while either, Alisa." I'm pretty sure he was talking in English for my benefit.

He looked around for a distraction and his eyes landed on me. He brightened and pulled me over, "This is Rose."

I held my hand out, "Guardian Hathaway." I stated coldly, no way was I on first name terms with her.

She shook my hand, staring me down, "Lady Zeklos."

She turned back to Dimitri, setting her hand on his bicep, I glared at her hand. Dimitri noticing this stepped back and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Dimka, I'm having a party tomorrow, you have to come!" She turned to me "You can bring your friend too."

"Girlfriend." I informed her glaring.

She turned back to Dimitri and smiled, "Well, see you!" She waved and left.

As soon as she left I turned to him, "Alisa?"

**So sorry about the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter! I would like 5 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Here is a VA trivia question: Who says this and in what book?**

_**Quote: " I can see why Dimka loved you."**_


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on HSR…

' _As soon as she left I turned to him, "Alisa?"'_

"_Who_ was that, Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked at me nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Rose," he said timidly "Alisa and I only dated for 2 weeks."

I huffed and crossed my arms, suddenly curios, I asked, "Who dumped who? "

"I did" he said automatically, " I didn't even like her."

"Then _why_ did you ask her out, idiot?"

" I didn't ask her out, Ivan set me up with her." He rolled his eyes at the memory, "He claimed it would 'help' my social life."

I shifted my weight onto my right and huffed again, "Fine, anymore ex-girlfriends I should know about?"

He shook his head, seeming afraid at the very thought. "I don't think so."

"Huh."

Suddenly he grinned and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Still smiling he leaned down and kissed my nose. "You're cute when you're jealous. " He said.

My hand was in his and my other hand was resting on his shoulder. I glared at him, " A: I'm not jealous of her and B: I'm not_ cute _. I'm badass, sexy, lethal, or just plain awesome."

"I think your all of those in my eyes, but I also think you're beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me sometimes."

And with that he leaned down and gave the sweetest kiss ever. The kiss was filled with passion, a little bit of lust but most of all it was filled with love. Even the sun beating down on us couldn't compare to the warmth and light that ran through me. He un-did my ponytail and ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he lifted me just slightly so he wouldn't have to lean down as much. We pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Dmitri pulled away from me and I gave him a confused look. Then what he did next surprised me to no avail.

He leaned down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box. I gasped and covered my mouth.

". Roza, I love you so much, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I could barely see with the tears that blurred my eyes. He got up and looked at me worriedly. "Rose, if you don't want to that is fi-"

"Yes."

"That's ok, wait. What?"

"Yes you idiot, yes."

He gave me one of his heart stopping grins and put the ring on my left ring finger. The ring had a gold band with a diamond set in the middle with our birthstones on either side and on either side of those there was a small square diamond. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me back with just as much passion.

"I love you so much, Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri."


End file.
